Character Care Guide
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: Ever wanted to keep your favorite character as a pet? Have no idea how to care for himherit? Well, this care guide is for you!
1. Dan Care Guide

**DISCLAIMER: What? You mean someone actually READS this part? **

Dan Phantom Care Guide-

So, you're now the proud (or maybe not-so-proud) owner of your very own Dan Phantom. As a first-time owner of a psychotic evil ghost from an alternate future, this guide will help you learn how to take care of your own personal Dan.

The Basics-

Name: Dan Phantom

Alias: Dark Danny, Evil Danny, Insane Danny, Dan Plasmius, Alternate-Future Danny, Jerk, "Him", Phantom, Big McLargeHuge, Blast Hardcheese, Bold Bigflank, Flint Ironchest, Thick McRunfast, Chunk Slamchest, Slam Lamhop, Buff Flankchest, Rip Steakface, Bob Johnson...oh, wait...(Little MST3K reference there.)

Age: 24.

Height: Um, tall.

Weight: YOU try asking him how much he weighs!

Where To Keep Your Dan-

Dan seems to enjoy wide open areas with plenty of room to cause havoc and mayhem. We recommend either keeping him in a large backyard or a farm setting. Keeping your Dan indoors is not suggested and will result in damage to the furniture, walls, ceiling, and everything else...

Grooming-

As an independent being, Dan is perfectly capable of grooming himself. However, and we can't stress this enough, Dan is DRY CLEAN ONLY! We are not responsible for any tantrums caused by a Dan whose fire-hair was put out by a careless owner giving him a bath using water. However, you can let Dan soak in hot lava during those pesky times of the year when he has to shed his skin. Trust us, a shedding Dan is not a pretty picture...

Interaction With Other Pets-

To put it simply, Dan does not get along well with others. He is highly territorial and will attack anything that gets too close. However, should you have the urge to give your Dan a playmate/snack, we suggest giving him a Fright Knight. A Fright Knight's instinctive drive to obey orders is the perfect companion for a Dan to boss around. And, for the record, your Dan likes being single. He doesn't want a mate or children of his own.

Feeding-

Fortunately, Dan's diet won't put too much of a dent in your wallet. Dan's metabolism makes it so that he can go for months without food. Just give him a large meal whenever he gets hungry, and he should be satisfied afterwards. Note: Your Dan may look fat and sleepy after eating. This is perfectly normal. Just let him rest and digest his lunch. Also, this is one of the few times when your Dan will actually let you pet him since he's too bloated and tired to attack.

Misbehavior And Discipline-

Due to his arrogant and rebellious nature, your Dan will tend to get himself into trouble. And, unfortunately, no obedience school can ever change that. Dan likes being an evil jerk. It's in his nature. However, you can punish him for his misdeeds. If your Dan misbehaves, simply either use a Fenton Peeler to temporarily strip him of his power, or get a Danny to use the Ghostly Wail against him a few times. Should neither of these work, then simply trap your Dan in a Fenton Thermos for a period of time until he calms down.

**Author's Notes: Liked the first chapter? The next part will come soon. Next up...Vlad Plasmius! **


	2. Vlad Care Guide

**DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, blah, DP belongs to Butch Hartman...blah... **

Vlad Masters Care Guide-

Ah, yes, you're rich, famous, and you want to show off your wealth. So, what do you do? You buy a pedigree pet, a pampered pal...Ok, so you bought a half-ghost fruit loop. This care guide is for everyone who loves having a pampered halfa pet.

The Basics-

Name: Vlad Masters

Alias: Vlad Plasmius, Fruit Loop, Vladdie, Wisconsin Ghost.

Age: Somewhere in his 40s.

Height: Um...

Weight: Have some respect for the old man!

Where To Keep Your Vlad-

Your Vlad will refuse to live in anything except for a huge mansion. Be sure to fill the mansion with Packer's memorabilia and include a secret lab. Now, your Vlad's mansion will occasionally be destroyed. So, be ready to make a lot of repairs often.

Grooming-

Vlad likes his privacy and is perfectly capable of grooming himself. Now, your Vlad might wear a goofy-looking shower cap while bathing. Don't worry, this is perfectly normal. Just don't bother him while he's bathing.

Interaction With Other Pets-

If it's one thing that your Vlad enjoys, it's bossing around other pets. We recommend getting a Skulker or some Vulture Ghosts to keep your Vlad company. Now, if you really want to make your Vlad happy, we suggest getting him a Maddie to keep him company. Never, EVER give your Vlad a Jack to keep him company. That is...unless you want to clean up any and all messes that may result.

Feeding-

Your Vlad will have a picky appetite. After all, being a pedigree pet means that Vlad enjoys the finer foods. Be prepared to learn how to cook rare delicacies for your pet. Your Vlad will appreciate you providing him with such care and will repay you...somehow. We can't tell for sure whether you will like his appreciation or not...

Misbehavior And Discipline-

Yes, despite his pedigree, Vlad is one pet that will get himself into trouble. It seems that his lonely and bitter nature causes him to end up looking for trouble. Making your Vlad a good pet using obedience school will work, but it will be a long and expensive task. In the meantime, we suggest being patient with your Vlad and being consistent with his punishments. Over time, your Vlad will see the errors of his ways and will try to redeem himself. Of course, this may cause your Vlad to become a hermit or a space nomad. Both are perfectly normal behaviors for a guilt-ridden Vlad...just, keep him away from any Disateroids or Ghost Gauntlets.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Next up...I don't know yet...but, stay tuned anyway... **


	3. Danny Care Guide

**DISCLAIMER: What do you mean Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom!? You mean it's NOT the Easter Bunny!!? **

Danny Fenton Care Guide-

You want a loyal companion? A faithful friend? Someone who will be there to protect you and your loved ones? Well, a Danny is the perfect pet for you. This guide is sure to show you how to raise your Danny to become the faithful companion you've always wanted.

The Basics-

Name: Daniel Fenton

Alias: Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, Ghost Kid, Invis-O-Bill, Whelp, Ghost Boy, Phantom, Little Badger, (Insert fangirl scream here).

Age: 14

Height: About average height.

Weight: Damn, kid's scrawny, ain't he?

Where To Keep Your Danny-

Your Danny will be perfectly content in his own little room. He doesn't require much space. Just enough for a bed, some models of rockets, and a desk for a computer. Of course, your Danny will want to leave his room in order to enjoy company with his master.

Grooming-

Your Danny is perfectly capable of grooming himself, much like other pets. And, it's required that you give him his privacy while he bathes. Failure to do so may result in a moody and embarrassed Danny. A Danny is quite shy in nature, after all.

Interaction With Other Pets-

Despite his shy nature, your Danny will love to have other companions to keep him company. We strongly recommend giving him either a Sam or a Tucker to play with. However, we STRONGLY suggest that you avoid buying him a ghostly companion, as most ghosts will see your Danny as a potential snack instead of a friend. remember.

Feeding-

As a fourteen-year old, your Danny will want to eat mostly fast food and other junk foods. While the occasional Nasty Burger is fine, we strongly recommend you make sure he's on a well-balanced diet. Failure to do so may result in a fat and lazy Danny. Don't worry, everyone, a fat Danny is still cute...but not as cute as a fat Dan.

Misbehavior And Discipline-

Danny can be stubborn at times, so be prepared to ground him whenever he gets himself into trouble. At first, your Danny will become angry over your strict punishments. But, if you are consistent with his punishments and training, your Danny will grow to be a loving and loyal companion. Failure in training your Danny may result in him growing up to be a Dan.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Stay tuned to find out who's next! **


	4. Wulf Care Guide

**DISCLAIMER: Huh? What? Zzzzzz...**

Wulf Care Guide-

You love it. The call of the wild. The smell of nature. The...feel of coming home with countless mosquito bites. Yes, you're the outdoors type. What better pet to care for than your very own Wulf? This care guide is just for the adventurous people out there.

The Basics-

Name: Wulf

Alias: Um...beats me...

Age: Adult.

Height: I'd say around 6 ft or something...

Weight: Hey, you try to get him to stand still on the scale!

Where To Keep Your Wulf-

Your Wulf will be perfectly happy outdoors. Just remember to have plenty of room for him to play and explore. Though, we all suggest a nice little dog-house for those pesky rainy days when he has to stay indoors.

Grooming-

Be sure to give your Wulf a flea bath at least once a month. While your Wulf may not enjoy his bath (what canine does?), it will help keep his coat healthy and shiny. Also, don't forget to brush his fur during those pesky times of the year when he sheds and to trim his claws when they get too long.

Interaction With Other Pets-

While a friendly pet, your Wulf may be shy at first around other pets. The best companion for a Wulf would be a Danny, Sam, or Tucker. Never, EVER get a Walker to keep your Wulf company. The last person who tired this mysteriously vanished...

Feeding-

A diet of dog food will work fine for your Wulf. Occasionally, you can give your Wulf a treat such as a raw steak or a doggie treat. Now, your Wulf may chase and eat the local squirrels, rabbits, and mice. This is perfectly normal behavior and is no cause for alarm.

Misbehavior And Discipline-

It's recommended that you remain gentle yet firm with your Wulf. At first, your Wulf may appear to be a savage uncontrollable monster. Yet, with lots of training and love, your Wulf can grow to be a loyal companion. Harsh behavior towards your Wulf may lead your Wulf to attack your and/or attempt to escape.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, everybody. The next chapter will be sort of a Q&A regarding the "character pets" so far. So, if your Dan won't stop chewing on the furniture or if your Wulf just can't seem to be housebroken, feel free to ask. Just remember to ONLY ask about the pets that have been featured so far. Oh, and DON'T ask things like "Will Danny ever no longer be cancelled?" because I cannot answer those kind of questions...I DON'T work for Mr. Harman OR Nickelodeon. In other words, ALL questions MUST be RELEVANT to the fanfic itself.**


	5. Questions And Answers

**DISCLAIMER: Buh?**

Ok, you asked them. Now, here's the answers to your questions regarding your DP Pets-

From: Thunderstorm101  
Question: Hhm...my Dan goes out and wreaks bloody vengance on people before I can get a chance to (I have to do my homework first, you see). How can I get him to tone it down a little and at least leave them ALIVE for me to get a bit of revenge, too? I mean...I know that last door-to-door salesman interuppted his nap, but I was reading a really good book...shouldn't I have at least gotten a CHANCE to make the man regret ringing the bell and talking about showerheads in a boring way?

Answer: Unfortunately, there is no way to train your Dan not to attack others and beat them to a bloody pulp. My only advice is to simply keep him distracted. Either that, or get him a muzzle. Your Dan may become more moody than usual, but at least it'll keep him from eating the mailman...again.

From: ReadingChick  
Question: My Dan keeps swishing his cape around and giving evil glares to NOTHING IN PARTICULAR. I even caught him trying to comb his fire-hair! FIVE MELTED COMBS LATER, I don't know what to do! Ah!

Answer: What your Dan is doing is perfectly normal. He's simply doing a sort of territorial display to ward off any would-be intruders. However, if you wish for him to stop, then simply give him something to keep him occupied. And, don't worry, he'll be doing this less and less during the winter season. This is because, during the winter, your Dan will be too fat and lethargic to do much of anything...since he'll be putting on at least 300 pounds to prepare for the cold winter nights (Dan is cold-blooded after all). Oh, and as for the comb problem, your local DP pet store should have fire-proof combs.

From: acosta perez jose ramiroQuestion: My Danny keeps using his invisibility and intangibility's powers to spy on my neighbor's Paulina. Any way to stop that?  
- My Wulf sometimes uses his portal-creating power to escape to God-knows-where, and always returns covered in chicken's feathers; how can I stop him from escaping and getting his midnight snack on some chicken house?

Answer: Ah, yes, teenage hormones. This can be quite a problem in regards to raising a Danny. Unfortunately, there is no way to stop it. The best thing to do is to let nature take it's course. Eventually, your Danny will lose interest in the neighbor's Paulina.  
As for your Wulf somehow catching and eating chickens, that can be solved. One solution is to simply de-claw your Wulf. Another solution is to coat chicken meat in a foul-tasting substance. This will cause your Wulf to develop a disliking to the taste of chickens and will stop attacking them.

From: Dancos  
Question: My Danny is too shy to speak with my Sam. What should I do?

Answer: Be patient, that is the only advice I can give you. Danny is a very shy creature by nature. Over time, he will overcome his shyness and begin to communicate with your Sam. NEVER force your Danny to befriend your Sam since this will cause your Danny to vomit from anxiety.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter is coming soon. **


	6. Johnny Care Guide

**DISCLAIMER: Who let this baby up here!? **

Johnny 13 Care Guide-

Are you a rebel? Do you want to just live without a care in the world? Is James Dean your idol? Well, a Johnny 13 is the perfect pet for you. This care guide will show you just what to do when taking care of your rebel pet.

The Basics-

Name: Johnny 13

Alias: Johnny Thirteen, John, Jonathan, Jon, That one ghost on a bike, Kurt Cobain...Wait a minute...

Age: Um...I dunno...22 or something...

Height: I'd say around 5'9"...with boots on.

Weight: With or without the bike?

Where to keep your Johnny-

Your Johnny loves wide-open spaces where he can roam free. Therefore, we suggest letting him live in a nice big backyard...or a farm. Just be aware that he will wander away from home from time to time. Don't worry, your Johnny will always find his way back home.

Grooming-

Ah, yes, the most difficult part in raising your Johnny. Our only advice is this, lock the bathroom door, wear a hazmat suit, and prepare for the worse. You might want to use backup to restrain your Johnny while you give him a well-needed bath.

Interaction With Other Pets-

Your Johnny, by nature, is a flirt. A creature who just loves to be around females. We recommend getting him a Kitty for these matters, though, she might get jealous of your Johnny's constant flirting. Also, a Shadow makes a great companion for when your Johnny just wants a loyal pal to spend time with.

Feeding-

While not a picky eater, your Johnny won't eat everything you give to him. The best thing to do is to experiment a bit. Find out which foods he likes and which ones he doesn't. That way, you won't waste money on meals your Johnny will most-likely refuse to eat.

Misbehavior and Discipline-

Due to his rebellious nature, your Johnny will have the tendency to get himself into trouble. And, unfortunately, no amount of obedience school can change this. Our only advice is to simply seal him in a thermos until he calms down, or take away his bike so he can't drive off into the sunset. While your Johnny may act rude and moody towards you at first, due to your strict nature towards him, he will eventually warm up to you.

**Author's Notes: Again, thanks for the reviews. Stay tuned for the next part.**


	7. Box Lunch Care Guide

**DISCLAIMER: Huh? I was supposed to say something here... **

**Box Lunch Care Guide-**

Oops, looks like your Box Ghost and Lunch Lady decided to breed and had a kid. Eww. Well, unfortunately, your new Box Lunch is not edible (despite her name) and no animal shelter will take her due to inheriting her mother's unpredictable personality. So, you'll just have to read this guide to find out how to care for her.

**The Basics-**

Name: Box Lunch

Alias: Eww, Ugh, Gross, You've Got To Be Kidding Me, Boxy, (Insert vomiting noise here)

Age: I'd guess three...maybe four...

Height: She's pretty short.

Weight: Um...14 hamburgers and a hat box.

**Where to keep your Box Lunch-**

Your Box Lunch will be perfectly happy in a kitchen, cardboard box, or a local McDonalds. You should NEVER keep your Box Lunch in a thermos or any other container that is not cardboard...or consists of healthy food.

**Grooming-**

It is best to let your Box Ghost or your Lunchlady Ghost take care of any personal hygiene your Box Lunch may need. Remember to take your Box Lunch to the dentist at least once a year...or century.

**I****nteraction With Other Pets-**

Due to her unpredictable and often violent personality, it's very difficult to find a companion a Box Lunch. We highly recommend letting her stay with her Box Ghost and Lunchlady Ghost parents as she seems the most comfortable around them.

**Feeding-**

Luckily for you, your Box Lunch will be able to feed and cook for herself. We recommend that you provide her with plenty of fast food and school cafeteria-style meals for her to prepare. In no way are we responsible for any tantrums your Box Lunch may have for having to cook a healthy meal.

**Misbehavior and Discipline-**

Since your Box Lunch is still quite long, she still has a lot of learning to do. We recommend giving her lots of love, but also to discipline her when she's misbehaved. However, it is best to let her parents care for her and help her grow up into...whatever Box Lunch grows up into...

**Author's Notes: Again, thanks for the review. The next part will come very soon...**


End file.
